Just an ordinary day
by sailormoonfan4ever
Summary: A song fic about Serena and Darien.


Title: Just an ordinary day

Rated: PG

Author: sailormoonfan4ever

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, and I don't own this song.

****************************

Just an ordinary day

Started out the same old way

Then I look into your eyes and knew

Today would be a first for me

The day I fall in love.

Serena Love was eighteen year old and she just came home from her Date with her boyfriend Darien Chiba. They had Been Dating for Five years and finally on their fifth anniversary he asked her to marry him. When Serena walked in to the house her parents where in the kitchen getting dinner ready.

"Hello Honey" her mother called to her as Serena walked in with a dazed look on her face. " uh huh " she said.

"Did you have a good time with Darien "her father asked with a grin?

"Uh huh " she said smiling causing her parents share a wondering look,

Serena then walked upstairs and fell on her bed she was in love.

On the day I fall in love

The sky will be a perfect blue

And I'll hear my heart forever more

To someone who is just like you

The day I fall in love

Serena smiled as she remembered the day she and Darien met, it was her first Day in grade eight and Serena didn't know anyone except her cousin Mina.

Flashback

***********

"So Serena want to meet my boyfriend Andrew?" Mina asked as she dragged her cousin Serena down the hall.

"Sure " she said as she smiled at Mina, her baby blue eye's shinning. Serena and Mina walked down hall and then enter a class room.

"I am happy we have the same class together "Mina said as she spotted Andrew and his best friend Darien talking.

"There he is" Mina said grabbing Serena arm, "which one " Serena asked thinking the black hair guy was hot.

"The blond with the blue eyes " she replied to Serena and walked over to them.

"Hey guys I would like you to meet my cousin Serena " she said and pulled Serena from behind her back.

Serena looked up at Darien, who was looking at her and smiling,

'He's even cuter up close' Serena thought and looked away from him trying hard not to blush

"What a looker " he thought looking at Mina and Andrew talk.

"Darien you can take my dear cousin to the soda shop where Andrew and I will be waiting "Mina called and pulled Andrew off.

After they were gone Serena turned to look at Darien which made her bit her lip, "you don't have to show me "she said looking up in to his dark blue eyes.

"I don't mind "he said smiling thinking her voice was the sound of an angel.

"Alright " she said as they walked outside together.

End of flashback

******************

People all say love is wonderful

That the bells will ring

The birds will sing

The sky will open

I wonder where's that great big symphony

Roll over Beethoven

Won't you play with me?

When a few weeks past Serena spent a lot of time with Darien because Mina would ran off with Andrew.

"Just ask her out "Darien thought as he looked at Serena who was wearing a light pink sundress and was playing with his pet dog Buddy who his parents had bought him with his 14th birthday.

"Serena can I ask you something?" Darien asked as she looked up at him with a smile.

"Sure" she said and sat down beside him on the grass and looked over at him.

"Serena I was wondering um... if you umm "she started

"If I what? "she asked feeling butterflies in her stomach as she looked at him.

"I was wondering will you go out with me "he asked and looked away from her.

Serena had a hung grin on her face and grabbed his hand and gave him a kiss.

"Yes " she whispered to him.

And I'll never promise to be true to anyone

Unless it's you

Unless it's you

The day I fall in love

After Five years it was their fifth year anniversary and Darien took her out for dinner and after dinner a walk in the park.

"It's a beautiful night "Serena said as they sat down in front of a small lake as the moonlight shined down on them.

" Serena when you first came to school I thought you were so beautiful and now that your eighteen your even more beautiful, I knew when I saw you I loved you and that you're the one for me, Serena please say you'll marry me and become my wife ? " he asked.

Serena looked up with tears in her blue eyes, " oh Darien yes I'll marry you and become your wife " she said happily and wrapped her arms around his neck as the kissed under the moonlight.

Just an ordinary day

Started out the same old way

Then I look into your eyes and knew

Today will be a first for me

A first for me

The day I fall in love

I know you'll be there

Ooh....I know...

The day I fall in love


End file.
